Double clutches for motor vehicles are known.
These may be designed as double clutches having two wet clutches nested radially one on top of the other or situated axially in series, which are operated in a closed wet chamber that is filled with a fluid such as hydraulic fluid or the like.
In addition, torsional vibration dampers may be provided in the wet chamber to damp torsional vibrations, which are introduced into the power train in particular by internal combustion engines such as high-torque diesel engines. At the same time, as the internal combustion engine runs increasingly roughly, the torsional vibration dampers, for example dual mass flywheels, must be of more robust design, which causes the axial construction space of the double clutch to increase due to the torsional vibration damper situated axially adjacent to the wet clutches.